Starting New: The New an The Old
by shemiko-senteria-5678
Summary: My first fanfiction. MayxDrew...i hope you like it...Rated T for later chapters/language. this takes place in Sinnoh and the grand festival in sinnoh. hope you like it...and can you please read and review...i said please!
1. Chapter 1

Starting New:The New and the Old

"Drew! You are not going to believe who just got off the ship and is here in Sinnoh!" Bellowed Harley.

"Harley leave me alone. I could care less who is here...oh wait you are here so how about you leave me alone you gay weirdo." shot back Drew, even though he was a little curious to who it was.

Harley was surprised but kept on talking. "I'll give you some clues, Its a girl, has brown hair, wears a lot of red, and...you like her. Can you guess?"

Drew was getting pissed off now. Not only was Harley making him mad, but that he had a bad feeling he knew who was in Sinnoh.

Harley was getting impatient. "Wow, you really are clue less...its--"

Before Harley could finish his sentence he got interrupted by someone behind him. To his surprise, and Drew's, a soft voice spoke.

"Hi Harley and Drew. I haven't seen you two in a while. How are you?"

Drew was in shock. Not only was the voice from who he thought it was, but it was a lot quieter than he had remembered. "May..." Drew said a little unbelieved. "What are you--"

Harley now but in. "May darling! How are you doing?" he gushed as he gave May a bear hug.

May just look frightened and Drew realized this right away. "I'm quite alright, but I would be better if you would let go of me Harley." May said in a soft voice.

Drew just looked at May as she talked with Harley. She never got mad once, even when he said he would beat her in the Grand Festival. All she did was smile. May had changed a lot, to Drew that is. Her hair was a little longer but you couldn't really tell. She had a change of outfit too. It was still its normal red, but was sleeve less, with a black collar and black tank top was under the shirt. To his surprise she didn't wear her black shorts any more, and what took the place of them were black and red pants. At first he didn't spot her bandanna, but when she moved to look somewhere else, he found it, around her neck. He spotted her tacky gym shoes were not on her feet, but instead found boots, red and black to exact. She wore her usual gloves and carry sack. Drew just couldn't look away. She looked ... what was it...cute.

_'Wait Drew! Don't think that! This is May, your rival! You can't and won't think that, not about her'_ Drew thought to himself.

"Drew...are you ok? May questioned quietly.

Drew nearly chocked. "Yeah I'm fine May. What have you been up to?"

Before May could answer, Harley hugged her again. "May darling, I need to get going. I hope I can talk to you a little later" he smiled and winked at May. "Bye!"

May just watched Harley run off, and then turned to Drew again.

"What was your question again Drew?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You are still an air head! You forget everything so quickly, don't you May?" Drew teased but got a shocking response he wasn't expecting.

She only frowned a little and then smiled responding to his insult, "I guess I still am. Well I need to check into the Pokemon Center, see you later Drew." May said softly and turned to walk off, leaving Drew alone. She only turned back once, smiled, and continued to walk off.

Drew only stood there, dumbfounded. She hadn't gotten mad at him like she use to. She seemed more fragile and quieter.

So Drew decided to get some training in before the first Pokemon contest. It was in two weeks and he had a lit to catch up on.

"Come out Roselia. " Drew said as he threw Roselia's pokeball into the air. Out popped the rose Pokemon.

"Roselia?" She looked confused as if to ask Drew, 'you have some thing on your mind, don't you? Why don't you tell me.'

'I don't know Roselia...its just...

"Rose?" she said, as in 'go on.'

Drew decided to tell her, "It's complicated you know? I mean at first May told me she was going to stay home and not come to Sinnoh, and what do you know she is here now and..."

"Rose, Roselia" she was saying, 'You will figure it out Drew you always do. Now are we going to train or what?'

Drew sighed. "Yeah, Lets get going Roselia"

Back with May in the Pokemon center

May was happy to be in the Sinnoh region and not on the boat any more. She checked into a room at the Pokemon center and sets her things down. Reaching into her bag and she pulls out a pokeball containing her Glaceon. She had her for about a year, from the time Eevee was in the egg to the evolution of the beautiful and gracefull Pokemon. She puts the pokeball back and decides to train.

As May walks out of the room she accidently bumps into a boy with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I really should be watching where I am going."

The boy looks up. "May? Is that you?" he asks.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" May asks in her soft voice.

"Well when you left I decided to come here to Sinnoh and along the way I met this girl, Dawn. She also is competing in Pokemon contests." Ash explained. "What about you? I thought you weren't coming to Sinnoh. You were going to take a break."

"I changed my mind." May said shyly. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside. Dawn is practicing for the up coming contest. You should watch her sometime." said Ash.

"I'll see to that but I have some training of my own to catch up on, but I'm sure that I'll see her at the contest. Bye Ash" May said as she walked off.

'She's changed.' Ash thought.

Somewhere Else outside the pokemon center

"Come out Blaziken and you to Glaceon." May said softly.

"Blaze" "Glaceon"

"Hey are you guys ready to train?" May asked her Pokemon.

They both nodded. May called out attacks, left and right and each one was preformed with both beauty and grace. After about an hour of training they took a break. Blaziken leaned up against a tree and Glaceon rested her head on May's lap. It was pretty late so they just watched the sunset and she feed all her Pokemon. During that time she couldn't help the fact that she had Drew on her mind. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still mean and ignorant towards her...but she didn't yell at him this time. She shook off his insults and let him be. She really was not thrilled when she was taking to Harley though and it felt like someone had their eyes on her the whole time. must have been her imagination. She sighed and called back her Pokemon but left Glaceon out she she slept on her lap.

After the sun went down and it got dark, May started to head back to the Pokemon center. Even though she was now 15 years old, she always went back early, now that she was on her own. Glaceon walked at her right side but along the way, Glaceon scattered off.

"Glaceon? Where did you go?" May asked little worried.

"Glace!"

May turned on her heals at the source of the noise. "Glaceon?! Where did you go?

"Love the Glaceon kid, but I think it needs a better trainer, like all your other Pokemon." A girl no older than May jumped down from a tree with Glaceon in a cage. She had long red and black hair and was wearing an outfit with a red "R" on it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" May slightly yelled as she reached for her other pokeballs but found they were not in her bag. May was a little panicked now. She was defenseless without her Pokemon.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Ucarie, a Team Rocket member." said the girl with a smirk across her face. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to deliver these Pokemon to my boss. Too-da-loo!"

"Get back here! Glaceon use ice beam and get out."

"It won't work you brat! You can't get you Pokemon back. Now, Rapidash, keep this brat at bay!"

May panicked now. _'What can I do? What can I do?'_ she couldn't think of a thing.

"Flygon, use flamethrower!"

May knew that voice anywhere. It was Drew_. 'He came to help.'_

"What the hell? Rapidash, Dodge it!" Ucarie commanded and Rapidash obeyed.

"Drew, What are you doing here?" May asked in her soft voice.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you." Drew said coldly.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here?" Ucarie said mysteriously. "A Flygon and Roselia, hmmm, haven't caught them befor but there is a first for every thing! Rapidash, get me that Roselia and Steelix come out and get me that Flygon!"

"I don't think so." Drew said. "Flygon, Get Glaceon free now and Roselia get May's other pokeballs."

"Rapidash use flamethrower on that Roseila now!"

"Solarbeam now Roselia!"

Through the distraction, Flygon got Glaceon free.

"Now Glaceon, ice beam!" May shouted to her Pokemon.

Rapidash was hit head on and went flying back hitting her trainer. Ucarie lost her grip on May's pokeballs and Flygon got a hold of them, bringing them back to Drew.

"Here May." Drew said while trying to contain a blush.

"Thanks Drew." May said in a sweet voice.

Ucarie got up and recalled her Pokemon. "I'll get you for that!" and with that she runs off.

"May, are you ok?" Drew asked in a concerned voice.

May blushed, "I'm alright, don't worry Drew.

"I'll have you know I was not worried. I still am going to beat you in all the contests we are in and I doubt you will win with that small brain of yours." Drew said.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Good Night Drew." said May with a smile on her face.

To Drew.. she looked..well a little sad even with the small smile on her face. Before he could say anything else, she was already out of his sight.

_'May... I wish I could tell you how I really feel..."_

With that, Drew walked off to the Pokemon center.


	2. The New and the Start of the Old

_I didn't get that many reviews but I saw every one was reading my story so I decided to update for the heck of it...but I would really love some reviews because I'm new to posting stories...so plz review. Cause if u don't I get discouraged and stop updating...i don't think the people who like my story will like that very much... now will they?_

_Well I will have my friend Ucarie here do the disclaimer...i forgot last time -'_

_Ucarie: I didn't agree to this you know you stupid blonde! _

_Me: Just do it!_

_Ucarie: Yuri Senteria does not own Pokemon, or its characters...happy now?_

_Me: yes. Yes I am, now on with the story!_

_Ucarie: I'm out! **slams door shut**_

Chapter 2: The New and the start of the Old

All night, May just sat there in her bed. She had so many things on her mind. The up coming contests and Drew...Wait hold the phone! Why Drew?!

"_What does it look like? I'm helping you."_

May was lost. Since when has Drew helped her out? She was so frustrated. She decided to sit up and doodle in her notebook. After about 10 minutes of doodling, May let out her Galceon.

"Glaceon!?" she looked confused and looked at may as if to ask, 'What's the matter? Drew on your mind?'

"Not that Galceon, I'm just bored and wanted to talk." May told the ice Pokemon.

"Glace!" she said as she rolled up and fell asleep at the foot of May's bed.

May looked at her Pokemon. Her Glaceon was right... Drew was on her mind and she had no clue why. She glanced at her clock as it read 11:45 p. m. "I guess I should get some rest too." May giggled as she lied down to sleep. "Good night Glaceon."

_Next morning..._

May woke up early the next morning. Being 16 and all gave her habits she was not familiar with, like getting up at 6:45 in the morning. She packed up her stuff and decided to hit the road. She went to the front desk at the Pokemon center and got her fully healed and rested Pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." May said in a small voice.

"Your welcome May. Now do take care as you travel." Joy responded.

"I will." and with that May left the Pokemon center.

"MAY DARLING HOW ARE YOU!!"

_'Oh no...Not him...Not now!'_

Out of no where Harley had came out of no where. May looked in his direction and glared at him. She really wanted to be left alone.

"Now May...that's not your pretty face glaring at me is it?" Harley Questioned as he came closer to May.

"Yes it is... now what in the world do you want Harley?" May said coldly and quietly.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to travel together." He said in a sweet voice that disgusted May.

"No." she said as she continued to walk off.

"Now that was rude." Harley said to himself. "She has changed."

Out of no where another voice said, "Hey there Smexy!"

Harley jumped in surprise as a figure of a girl came out of the bushes beside him. "Who are you? And why did you call me...'Smexy'?

"Because..." Said the girl. "You are smexy."

Harley froze as he looked at the girl. She was a little shorter then him, had black hair and was wearing normal trainer clothes. She looked as though she was...

"I'm a huge fan Harley, but not just a fan if you know what I mean..." she said seductively.

"What's your name?" he asked.

" Damiana."

"Ok, now what do you want?"

"Well..."

May had been traveling for about 2 hours and need a rest. She sat down on a nearby rock. She watched the scenery all around her. She heard music playing too. Wait music!? She got up and followed the source of the music to a nearby river, where she found two girls and there Pokemon sitting there as one of them played music on a guitar while the other sang.

_What I thought wasn't mine_ _In the light_ _Was one of a kind,_ _A precious pearl_ _When I wanted to cry_ _I couldn't cause I_ _Wasn't allowed_ _Gomenasai_ _For everything_ _Gomenasai_ _I know I let you down_ _Gomenasai 'til the end_ _I never needed a friend like I do now_ _What I thought wasn't all_ _So innocent_ _Was a delicate doll_ _Of porcelain_ _When I wanted to call you_ _And ask you for help_ _I stopped myself..._

May watched in amazement. The song was so beautiful. But why did the one girl stop singing?

"WHO'S THERE!?" the girl with the guitar yelled in May's direction.

May cautiously came out of the bushes but fell and rolled down the hill stopping right in front of the girls who looked both shocked and scared.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you!" May said in a small voice as she straightened herself up and bowed to the girls.

They looked at her and then the girl who sang spoke. "Don't worry, it's ok but are you ok from that fall?"

"I'm fine, but I am truly so--"

"Don't worry." this time the girl with the guitar spoke.

May took a long look at them. They looked like twins! They both had black and blonde hair that was a little longer then their shoulders, they had gray eyes, and looked May's age. But the girl with the guitar seemed different because she had a tattoo or birth mark on her neck. Without knowing she spoke.

"My name is Shemiko Senteria and this is my sister Yuri Senteria."

"I'm May. I'm glad to meet you two. So what are you doing all here by yourself anyway?" she questioned.

"Practicing our songs." Said a cheery Yuri.

"That song was beautiful...you know the one you just sang. Want was it called?" May said in a small but curious voice.

Shemiko answered this time. "Gomanasai meaning 'I'm Sorry'. We actually wrote the song ourselves."

"Wow!" May exclaimed. "You are really good."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously.

"So May," Yuri started, "What are you doing here in Sinnoh? I've never seen you around, but I have heard you are the 'Princess of Hoenn'."

"Stupid!" Shemiko said to her sister. "Do you know why she was given that nickname?"

"No..." Yuri said quietly.

"Because..." Shemiko stated, "She has won many Pokemon contests and she is here to compete! Wait am I right May?"

"Yup." May said while smiling. "Do you guys compete?"

They both nodded.

"That's so cool!" Yuri blurt out. "We can travel together! Please,can we sis?"

Shemiko looked at her sister and then to May. "It's up to you May."

"Sure you can. I'm actually alone and I could use the company." May said.

"Well let us get ready then. May how about you meet us at Jubilife City's Pokemon center tonight and then we can get going in the morning." Shemiko said.

May nodded and they went their separate ways. She was happy to be traveling with fellow coordinators. As May walked to her destination she ran into a few stray Pokemon here and there but didn't bother to catch them. But she did run into a cat like Pokemon she found cute and took out her poke-dex to see what it was.

It said:

'Glameow, the Catty Pokemon...It claws when displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some.'

"Hmmm, could be useful in some contests." May said to herself. "Blaziken, come on out!"

"Blaziken!" her Pokemon said as it cam out of the pokeball.

"Blaziken weaken the Glameow co I can catch it." May commanded.

After 5 minutes the Glameow looked pretty tired and May decided to try and catch it. She threw the pokeball and waited. When the light stopped flashing, she knew she had a new member to her team. She smiled to herself as she picked up the pokeball and put it in her bag.

"Blaziken, you did great...Now return." May called back her Pokemon.

It was now getting pretty late and May remembered she had to go meet Shemiko and Yuri at the Pokemon center in Jubilife City. So she continued her walk.

"Hello May... I told you I would be back."

May froze in her spot when she realized who's voice was behind her.

"U-Ucarie?!" May stuttered.

"Oh, you remembered my name...how sweet!" Ucarie cooed. "But I just saw you catch that Glameow. Is that another Pokemon for the collection you are going to give me?"

May just stared at the girl before her.

Ucarie looked around. "Odd...Where is the green haired boy... I was hoping to see him too."

"H-He's not here..it's just me." May said calmly.

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll have to settle for your Pokemon, now won't I?" Ucarie said evily. "Steelix, help me out here!!"

May had to act on her own. "Blaziken, Help me!"

"Oh no you don't, Steelix move that brat aside and get me that Blaziken." Ucarie commanded her partner.

With one swift movement, The Steelix aimed his tail towards May, hitting her and knocking her against a nearby tree.

"Ahhhh!" May yelped as she hit the bark of the tree. Then within a few seconds everything went blank.

"Great work Steelix, now get me what I requested!"

"Jolteon, Use Thunder bolt!"

"Leafeon. Razor wind!"

Ucarie whipped her head around to see two girls and their Pokemon. "How dare you interfere! Who are you two!?"

"May's friends Shemiko and Yuri Senteria." they said in sync.

"Steelix Return!" Ucarie called back her Pokemon and ran for it.

May awoke to find her new friends and Blaziken all staring at her. "What?" she questioned. "Did I..."

"Don't worry May." Shemiko said. "We are at the Pokemon center in Jubilife."

May stuttered, "How?"

"I used my Altaria to bring you here." Yuri said happily.

"Thanks you guys..." May said quietly.

"Well are you ok enough to start our journey? We need to be in Floarma Town for the first Pokemon contest and it is 5 days away." Shemiko exclaimed.

May straightened up and grabbed her stuff. "Well what are we waiting for?" She said. "Let's go.

They left after the morning breakfast and started onward to their destination. Little did May know that she would be meeting some old and new friends at the first contest...

_How do you like this chapter? Sorry there is no Drew In this one -' but Damiana is my friend and she really wanted to be in my story...she is the one who will turn Harley Straight...if you know what I mean _

_Shemiko and Yuri are my characters so please don't steel them._

_Once again I ask you to review my story..._

_Thanks!_

_ Yuri-Senteria-5_


	3. First Contest but also GoodByes

_Hi once again...it is me Yuri Senteria to update my story. I still am not getting that many reviews...and it ,makes me sad. _T-T_ I really want reviews because I am now getting discouraged....hope u like this chapter._

_Oh and I do not own Pokemon...but I do own Yuri, Shemiko, Ucarie and Damaina._

Chapter 3: First Contest but also Good-Byes

May and her new found friends were now an their way to Floarma Town for the first Pokemon contest in the Sinnoh region. They walked in silence because they had no clue what to talk about among them selves. After 10 minutes, Yuri decided to break the silence.

"So May, what Pokemon are you going to use in the contest?"

May thought for a second. She had no clue who she was going to use. She could use Blaziken in the appeals round but she also had the choice of using her Glaceon or Munchlax... it was hard for her to choose. She hadn't realized that she was so deep in thought, Shemiko was snapping her fingers in her face.

"Hey earth to May!" she said to her spacey new friend.

May snapped out of her trance and stuttered, "S-Sorry. But I really don't know who I will be using in the contest... what about you guys?"

"We aren't going to be in it this time." they said in sync.

May stopped in her tracks. "What, why?"

Shemiko responded. "Our Pokemon are not ready yet... and we like to see our competition, catch my drift May?"

May nodded. She had to be careful with these two. "That's quite smart." she said quietly. She was about to speek again but a noise stopped her. It was Shemiko's Poke-nav.

"Hold that thought May," Shemiko said as she pulled out her poke-nav. "Hello?"

On the screen, came the picture of a boy about Shemiko's age.

"Sis, What does your boy friend want now?" Yuri complained.

"I don't know?" she told her sister and returned her attention back to her boyfriend. "What' wrong Kaien?"

"Where are you and Yuri?" Kain asked.

"On our way to Floarma Town, with our new friend May. Why do you ask?"

"Your Pokemon that you left with me and Susaku... well how do I put this... are sick again and we need you and your sister's help." he said franticly.

This time Yuri grabbed the poke-nav from her sister. "What is wrong with them?" She said in a concerned voice.

"No clue. That is why we need you guys to come home." Kaien said.

"Sis..." Yuri said as she looked at her sister with a a pleading expression on her face.

"Kaien, I need to put you on hold." Shemiko said as she pressed a button turning her attention to May. "May... well you see..." she started.

"Go."

Shemiko and Yuri looked at their new friend. "What?" they both said.

"I said go. Your Pokemon need your help and don't worry...I'll be ok." May said in a quiet but sweet voice.

"Are you sure May?" Yuri asked again.

May nodded. "Yes, but I hope you will keep in touch."

"Can Do." They both said as they ran off leaving May alone. "Bye May!"

May watched their retreating figures and turned to leave as well. _'Now to my first Pokemon contest.'_

A few hours later, May had finally arrived at her destination, Floarma Town. She First checked into the Pokemon center and registered for the Pokemon contest. Then she went for a walk in the nearby park with her Glaceon and Blaziken by her side.

"Are you guys ready for the upcoming contest?" She asked them.

"Glace!"

"Blaziken."

"Ha ha that's good." May said as she petted them on their heads. "We'll do our best!"

"Hey is that you May?"

May recognized that voice. "Oh hey Ash." May said as she walked over to her old friend. As she got closer she found Brock was with him along with another girl.

"Oh wow, you must be the May I've heard so much about! I'm Dawn! I'm So glad to meet you!" Said the girl.

"I've heard about you too." May said quietly while smiling. "Are you also competing in the contest?"

"Yup! And I'm going to win! I just know it. Right Piplup!" Dawn said. Just then a Pokemon came out of nowhere and startled May.

"Pip!'" it chirped.

"So May how have your travels been? Your Blaziken and Glaceon look healthy. You have been taking care of them well I see." asked Brock.

"Blaziken."

"Glaceon."

May thought for a second, looked at her Pokemon, then responded quietly to Brock's question, "It's been good so far...I ran into Harley and Drew when I got here...and found out that there is a new Team Rocket member out to get my Pokemon. I've made two new friends...well twin sisters to be exact, Shemiko and Yuri."

Ash looked surprised. "Wow May that sure is a lot that has happened...especially running into Harley and Drew."

"It was really nothing. So have you Registered for the contest yet Dawn?" May asked.

"Just about to do so!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Well I won't keep you then." May said softly. "See you at the contest." And with that May walked off.

"You were right Ash, May has changed." Brock told his friend.

Even though May had walked off, she still had heard the comment. Had she really changed that much? Was she really that different then before? She couldn't tell because she thought of her self as more mature... but not different.

May decided to rest under a shady tree. Her Blaziken jumped onto a tree branch and decided to rest under the cool shade and her Glaceon curled up and fell asleep next to her. The contest was now in four days and May was still debating on which Pokemon she was going to use. Should she phone home and ask for Beautifly or Delcatty? She looked up at the moving clouds. They looked so carefree as they floated there. After a while of watching the clouds, May felt herself drifting off to sleep. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, her eyelids always slid back over her eyes. Minutes later she drifted in to a soft sleep.

Drew arrived in Floarma Town by night fall. Only if he hadn't slept in he would have been there sooner. His Roselia was walking by his side the whole time. Drew checked into the Pokemon center and registered for the contest that was in four days. After he got situated in his room, he want for a walk and fresh air. Along the way he spotted many different wild Pokemon, along with many different coordinators. After a few minutes he felt a tug on his green-aqua pants, he looked down to see his Roselia trying to get his attention.

"What is it now?"

Roselia pointed her petals to a figure under a nearby tree. It looked as though there were two Pokemon by it, what ever it was.

"Who is that Roselia?"

"Rose, Roselia!" (looks kinda familiar)

Drew decided to see who it was. As he got closer to the figure, his heart started to speed up rapidly. He thought he recognized the figure and the Pokemon by it. When he was close enough to see the figure more clearly his heart stopped completely. A Glaceon. A Blaziken. And a girl, but not just any girl. It was May, asleep.

He got a closer look at her features. She looked calm. He noticed eyeshadow and eyeliner on her eyes, black to be exact. 'That's new.' he thought. She looked like a sleeping angel, well in his eyes at least.

Her chest slowly rose and fell. Drew didn't want to disturb her, or her Pokemon so he turned to go but Roselia stopped him. "Rose." she whispered handing him a rose. He first hesitated, but then caught onto what Roselia was telling him to do. Quietly, he knelt down and placed the rose on her lap.

With that, he left.

As Drew walked off, Glaceon opened one of her eyes watching the retreating figure. As soon as he was out of sight, she woke up completely and nudged her trainer. Blaziken woke up as well.

"Hmm..." May said as she woke up from her nap. She looked around to find that it was dark out. "I fell asleep?"

May got up but when she did, she noticed something red fall to her feet. She bent down and picked it up.

"A rose?" She whispered to herself. "That's odd."

"Glace!" (That is odd)

May decided to head back to the Pokemon center. She was sleepy and didn't feel like sleeping out side. She returned her Pokemon and set off to her destination. Before she left she put the red rose into her bag.

"May! There you are darling! How are you?!"

May froze in her spot, and turned to see Harley running towards her.

"What do you want Harley?" She asked. She looked shocked as she turned and responded. He was being followed by another female. She had Black hair and she looked mysterious.

"Well I'm so glad I finally found you. I wanted to introduce you to my friend Damaina." He said happily.

"Hi." May said quietly to the girl.

"Yo. So you are my new rival in the Pokemon contests, interesting." Damaina said as she observed May.

"So..." May retorted to her new found rival as well. She did not want to be there right now.

"Well we should be going, right Harley?" Damaina told him.

"Yes we should be going... see you in the contest May... and I hope you know... I will be winning."

May responded with a, "We'll see." and started back to the Pokemon center.

About ten minutes later, May had gotten to the Pokemon center. About 5 minutes after she was asleep.

******Next Morning******

May awoke the next morning with a yawn. She glance at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. It read 6:30 am. She decided to get an early start. She grabbed her bag and pokeballs and headed out to the park she was at the day before. Before leaving the Pokemon center, she had called home and asked for her Delcatty and Beautifly. Her brother, Max, happily sent them to her.

When May got to the park, she found a good place to practice. She released all her Pokemon. She had her team with her: Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Delcatty, Munchlax, and can't forget her newly caught Glameow. Her Wartortle was at home still with Max helping out around the gym.

May and her Pokemon trained and practiced until 8:30 and decided to rest and eat breakfast. Her Blaziken helped with a small fire so May could cook some of her own food and her Beautifly and Glaceon helped give food to their partners. After bout five minutes the camp was set up and they enjoyed their breakfast. May ate very little. It was quite odd because she always ate a lot but since she had aged she learned to enjoy little food.

As soon as they were done they, cleaned up and got back to training. May decided to use her Delcatty and Blaziken in the contest. Delcatty would do the appeals and Blaziken would bring it on in the battle round.

What May didn't know was that she was being watched in the distance by a pair of green eyes. She called back all her Pokemon and decided to go get some lunch now that it was 12:30 in the afternoon. When May turned to leave she was stopped because there was a lot of red on her face and she couldn't see, due to the fact of her lost vision.

"Well hello, Air Head May."

May recognized the voice and stepped back looking at the person before her. "Hello, Grass head Drew." She shot back. "What in the world do you want? Come to annoy the hell out of me again?"

Drew was shocked...she had responded to his insult but not with anger, but with an insult pointed towards him. He could tell her voice had hints of happiness, sadness, and annoyance. He looked at her and then looked into her eyes that looked...lifeless. She still had the makeup on her eyes, well the black eyeshadow and eyeliner that is.

He was about to respond to her but found she was walking the other way. Then she responed.

"If you are just going to stand there then I suggest that I leave you here because I don't need your stupid remarks to mess me up in the contest. So get to stepping pretty boy."

"Well, Well, Well, looks like Air Head May finally got some come backs to shoot back at me." Drew said to her back. He looked and saw her stop in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" She retorted glaring at him.

"All I'm pointing out is that I'm better then you, May. Everyone knows that." He told her.

May's blood boiled. She was mad inside but didn't show it on the outside. "Well, Pretty boy..." she started, "How about we settle this with a battle?"

He looked at her. He realized she had become more daring... and confident over the years. "Are you up to it May... I mean I don't want to mess you up for the contest." Drew retorted.

May once again glared at him with lifeless eyes. She approached him and their faces were a few inches apart. "Try me." she said before she released her Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" Roared her Pokemon.

"Hm? A little daring now aren't we May." Said Drew as he released his Absol.

"Shut-up." May said in annoyance. "I'll let you go first."

"Gladly... Absol use Water pulse." Drew demanded.

May watched as Absol prepare to attack. "Blaziken take the attack head on!"

The attack was launched and Blaziken braced itself for the attack. Seconds later he was engulfed by the water.

_'Why did May do that to Blaziken?'_ Drew wondered but was soon taken back at May's counter.

"Blaziken, Use Blaze kick to get free and follow up with Sky-upper cut and Fireblast!"

Drew watched as May's Pokemon broke free of the well structured water pulse and charged at Absol with a Sky-upper cut what was surrounded by a ready to aim fireblast. He had to act quick. "Absol get out of the way!" He commanded.

Absol moved, but not quick enough because he heard May snap her fingers and another attack was launched at Absol in mid-air. He recognized it as soon as Absol was hit. _'Overheat... how could I forget that Blaziken knew that.'_

Blazikenjumped back over to its trainer. Absol weakly got up. Drew looked in horror to see that his Pokemon was exhausted just from that one attack, and May's Blaziken looked like it wasn't even hit with the water pulse. May's voice soon brought him back to reality.

"Surprised Drew? My Blaziken has been with me for quite some time and we trained over the years together, helping one another get stronger both physically and mentally. When your Absol's water pulse was launched, I told Blaziken to take it head on because he is use to the water attacks. My Glaceon helped him with that, but it seems that your Absol isn't strong enough to withstand an overheat from Blaziken... Pathetic. This battle is..."

"Shut your mouth May! This battle is not over!" Drew shot back. He was furious. How in the world could a girl like May be stronger then him?

May looked at him. He never got that angry at her. Why now? "Fine if you still want to continue with the battle, I don't see why we can't. Blaziken... Overheat..."

"Absol, counter with Shadow Ball!" Drew commanded.

Before either attack could hit, two claws grabbed the Pokemon.

"Blaziken!" May yelled as her Pokemon was pulled away from her.

"Absol!" Drew also yelled.

"HA HA HA HA!!!!! Looks like I got a good catch!" came a voice that May easily recognized.

"UCARIE!" May Yelled.

Ucarie revealed herself and behind her were May and Drew's Pokemon in cages, completely helpless. "Oh! And looks like I get to see the green haired boy again! Yippee!" Ucarie said as she jumped up and down. Drew went to release another one of his Pokemon but Ucarie had released her Steelix which had pinned him to the nearest tree. She walked up to Drew and rubbed her nose on his cheek. "I find you interesting." She whispered in Drew's ear causing him to tense.

_'Gross.' _He thought as Ucarie walked away from him and turned her attention towards May. "What should I do with you? I can see your little twin friends aren't here to save you." Ucarie retorted.

"Your point is?" May shot back coldly.

"Rapidash I need your assistance!" Ucarie commanded as the fire horse was released. "And by the way May darling, I hope you don't faint like you did last time."

_'Last time?'_ Drew thought. _'What does she mean? Did May encounter her again and get hurt?'_

May reached into her pack and pulled out a pokeball."Come on out Delcatty!"

Out came the catlike Pokemon and it looked at its surroundings.

Ucarie acted first. "Rapidash use Fire-spin!"

"Delcatty... Take the attack head on!" May commanded.

"Wrong move girl! Use Head butt!" Ucarie countered.

"_Almost...Almost..." _May thought to herself as Rapidash moved in closer. _"NOW!"_

"Delcatty, use Double slap and assist!"

The catlike Pokemon hit the Rapidash square center on the head, knocking it back. The assist soon was launched and a firespin hit the Steelix that was pinning Drew against the tree. Drew was let go and made a run for it. He reached for his pokeball that contained his Flygon, but was stopped by May's low voice.

"Drew... Leave her to me..."

"What?" Drew looked at May in disbelief. "Why?"

May didn't answer but continued the fight with Ucarie. Attacks were instructed left and right, neither Pokemon giving in to one another. Drew watched May. Her battling style had changed along with her combinations. After ten minutes, both of Ucarie's Pokemon fainted and Delcatty was still standing, looking as though it wasn't hit with a single attack. Ucarie looked frightened and ran off leaving May and Drew alone once again.

May walked up to the cages containing the Pokemon and released her Munchlax. She commanded it to use focus punch and Blaziken and Absol were once again free. Absol walked over to Drew and was called back to its pokeball. May had done the same with her Pokemon. She then turned to Drew. His heart must have completely stopped because he couldn't breath. She glared at him the gave him a faint smile.

All She said was, "See you in the contest." and started to head off but was stopped by Drew who threw a rose to her. She barley caught it but when she did she gave him a puzzling look. "What is this for?"

"Thank you for the help...and that is for your Delcatty." Drew told her as he felt a blush creep its way over his face. "See you in the contest." He turned and left. _"I have to watch what I say around her... because she can counter and I could really end up in a hole if I tell her the wrong thing..."_

May just watched his retreating figure and decided to go for the lunch she had planned on getting earlier.

_So do you like it? May has a Change in attitude in this story because of a past incident. I might tell you about it in the next chapter....please review!_

_*~*~*~*~*~Yuri-Senteria-5*~*~*~*~*~_


	4. A Wimp No More

_Hey! I got some more reviews...and a lot!!!! I'm So Happy that I decided to update earlier! This chapter will point out how May's Happy Go-getter attitude was changed to The way she is now...i hope you can understand it._

_Thank You to My Reviewers!_

_R o S e L i A s R o S e_

_pontiger27_

_Damiana1994_

_garraluver519_

_Memorycutie_

_Thank you once again!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh Yeah...And I do not own Pokemon...but I do own Shemiko, Yuri, Ucaire, and Damiana _

Chapter 4: A Wimp No more...

May sat at the diner in Floarma Town. She was gratefully given a seat in the back corner. She had so much floating through her mind. That new friend of Harley's had May frightened when she got a glance at her. She looked so familiar to May and that is what troubled her. Why did she look like someone who cause her such great pain?

"Um...excuse me miss, but are you ready to order anything?" said the waitress standing next to May's table. She was so flustered that she had lost her appetite.

"Nothing at the moment." May told her in a sweet voice. With that the waitress went to tend to her other costumers.

May went back to thinking. Where had she seen her before? After ten minutes of hard thinking, May gave up and went onto another topic that was floating through her mind. Drew. As soon as that name entered her mind...she blushed but also felt as though she had killed her inner self. She was no longer 'Happy Go-getter,' May but, 'stay out of my face' May. She no longer felt happiness but only felt sorrow and guilt. Why?

May never liked hurting her friends but felt as if she just had. She must have shocked Drew when she got up close to him and challenged him to a battle. She thought of it as childish but also necessary to see if she really had changed. But she realized one thing had not changed... the way she felt about Drew. She never really was too fond of his attitude and his insults, but found it was the way he was. She really hated to admit it but... that's what she liked the most about him. One minute he would be insulting her the other congratulating her with a rose, then back to insulting her.

May decided to leave the Diner and get some fresh air. She left without a word. She walked for a good thirty minutes around the town. She had walked past the contest arena, only getting a glimpse of it before she rounded another corner. Minutes later she found a shady spot under a tree and she released her Beautifly. It looked so happy to be with May again... even if it was just for a contest. May sat under the cool shade thinking of the incident that had changed her. She looked to her Beautifly to see her flying in circles and playing with other Pokemon.

Beautifly soon got tired and rested on May's head. Soon after, May had nodded off as well, thinking of that dreadful, life changing incident that happened only a year ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_May had finally made it through the Johto League Grand festival. Sadly she only made it to the top 4 and Drew had made it to the top 8...Harley didn't even make it to the battling rounds because his performance was too horrible to even watch. May decided to go home and rest up._

_As she left the party early she had ran into the one and only, Drew. He shot a few insults her way but also compliments in the form of an insult. That just seemed to confuse May even more._

"_So, May... are you going to be in the Sinnoh Grand festival next year?" Drew asked._

_May thought for a moment then responded, "Nope!"_

_Drew was taken back, "Why? Oh wait, did you finally realize the fact that I'm better than you?"_

_May's blood boiled. "Who said your better than me?! I beat you in the grand festival and made it to the top 4 while you only made it to the top 8!"_

"_Luck... Or I could have let you win... You can never guess May." He shot back._

"_Drew! You are such a Jerk!!!" May yelled as she walked off._

_The next day May was walking home. She was excited and couldn't wait to get home to her soft cozy bed. Nightfall came quick and May wasn't tired so kept on walking home._

"_FLAMETHROWER!"_

_May turned around to see where the voice had come from. "Odd, I don't see anybody." Just as May turned around, She saw a flamethrower heading her way. She jumped out of the way just in time. "Hey, what was that for?!" May shouted. Then out of the bushes jumped a girl wearing normal trainer clothes and had black hair. May couldn't make out her face, because it was so dark out, but she could make out the Pokemon next to her, a Houndoom. _

"_Next time stay out of my way, you stupid girl." The person spoke to May in a low, angry voice._

"_What did I do?" May shot back._

_The mysterious person scolded May, "I saw you in the grand festival. Your that girl who lost. I'm sure Harley and Drew could have beaten you, but I could see you had luck with Drew and if Harley made it to the battle rounds... I'm sure he could have wiped the floor with you and your Pokemon. Now if you were going against me, that's a different story."_

"_Who are you?" May questioned, but instead got an answer she didn't expect._

"_You know what, how about a battle to see who is better, me or you...then maybe I might tell you who I am." _

"_Fine!" May literally yelled as she got to her feet releasing her Blaziken._

_Attacks were thrown left and right, May's partner was looking horrible, even from weak attacks. Then she was caught off guard a fire blast was sent her way and May's Blaziken fainted. May looked in disbelief._

"_Funny... looks like I was right." the girl said._

"_What?" May asked hoping to get an answer, and she did._

"_You are a weakling! A big Wimp!" _

_May had to fight back tears. "I am not!" she yelled._

"_Really... well... I'll be seeing you then May." and with that the girl disappeared into the darkness._

"_HEY!" May shouted towards the girl. 'Am I really that weak..."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

May awoke to find that her Beautifly was sniffing the flowers and that her poke-nav was going off...WAIT! POKE-NAV!?!

She fumbled through her stuff until she found the ringing device. Once she had it in her grasp, she answered with a simple, "Hello?"

"MAY!!!" Two faces popped onto the screen. It was none other than Shemiko and Yuri.

"Oh hey guys...how are you?" May asked.

"Fine." Shemiko said, "And our Pokemon are all ok so where are you now?"

"Still in Florama Town, the contest is in two days and I'm all ready to go."

Yuri's Face was now on the screen. "REALLY!!! COOL WE WILL BE ROOTIN' FOR YA'."

May only responded with a giggle, put heard another voice on the poke-nav. "Get back here Umbreon!" Then Yuri's voice could be heard again. "Susaku! How did he get out!?" Shemiko then took the poke-nav again. "So May, I want to introduce you to my two friends some time, so we will call you later with the details because I need to help with the catching of my sister's Umbreon, Bye!" **click**

May looked at her poke-nav one last time before she put it away. The decided to head back to the Pokemon center, just so she could relax.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So you now know why May acts the way she does hence the title of this chapter, "A Wimp No More." can any of you guess who was that mysterious girl who changed May??? It is Tricky! Well I ask for reviews!!!!! just press the button below and tickle it [it just loves when you push its belly] _

_Thank you!_

_P.S. Sorry it is so short!_

_yuri-senteria-5_


	5. Back to the Meetings and greetings

_Oh my god! I forgot when it was the last I had updated this story!!!!!! I'm sorry to all of you who have been wanting me to continue this story but I have been so caught up with my school play and all my homework and a lot of other things! I now finally have time to work on it and I hope I'll be able to update once a week like I use to be able to! Maybe I'll update each day (but no promises _^^; _) _

_Ok I'll just stop my babbling and you may read my story........._

_ENJOY!!!_

_disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (but I wish I did)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Back to the Meetings and Greetings

Earlier that day, May hadgotten back to the Pokemon center to be greeted by Harley. May however shoved him off and walked away, ignoring what he had to say. Returning to her room, May collapsed onto her bed, letting out a long sigh.

_2 days till the contest....2 days...._, May thought to herself. She was confident that she was going to win, but she was nervous that Drew would take that first victory away from her.

Sitting up, May grabbed the pokeball that contained her Glaceon. Sighing, May released her companion. Glaceon appeared and jumped into May's lap.

"Glace?"

"Nothings wrong Glaceon, I was just a little bored and I wanted to talk to you." May responded to her Pokemon.

"Glace Gla Glaceon!" her Pokemon chirped.

"Come on Glaceon. Why is it that every time I let you out of your pokeball, you have to bring Drew up?" Questioned May.

May's Pokemon just shrugged a little and then curled up and decided to take a nap. Looking at her Pokemon, May took out paper and a pencil and began to doodle. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly drawing, May saw that she had written Drew's name all over the margin of the paper! Eyes wide in shock, May looked back at her sleeping Pokemon. _"You're, always right Glaceon."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this will work Damiana?" Harley questioned his new friend.

"Mhm, of course it will. My plans never fail... hell she may never compete in another contest once I get through with her. Damiana said as she smiled evily. "You just better make sure you also make it to the battle rounds or so help me I wil--"

"Hey! Like you even said, I'm good! So don't understatement me!" Harley bellowed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night fall had come and May decide to get some dinner at a local diner. As May stepped out the poke-center door she felt her poke-nav vibrating in her pouch. Recognizing the number May answered it.

"Hello."

On the screen came Shemiko. "Hey there May! How are you?"

"I'm ok, you?"

"Great! I have good news too, where are you?"

"Floarma Town... why do you ask?" May questioned.

"Where are you in Floarma town???"

"Um just outside the Poke-Center... Why?" May was getting a bad feeling about all this.

Shemiko on the other hand was in a hurry. "Nothing... whoops...i gotta go. Talk with you later." **click**

May just looks at the poke-nav. "Ok then..."

Putting the poke-nav back in her bag may continued towards the diner. Its was only dusk but the sky looked nice, and calming. Stopping for a moment, May looked up and took a breath of the fresh air. She then noticed two Pokemon flying in the distance. One looked like a Salamance and the other one was hard to recognize. But on the Pokemon...there were people?!

"MAY!" Yuri and Shemiko yelled down to their friend.

"Shemiko, Yuri! Hey there!" May called back. She stepped back as the two flying Pokemon came down to land. She was right, one was a Salamance but the other was an Altaria. Shemiko got off her Salamance and so did a boy. Same happened with Yuri as she got off her Altaria.

To May the boys looked familiar. "Who are they?" She asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Kaien." Shemiko said.

"And this is my boyfriend, Suzaku." Yuri responded.

"Nice to meet you." May said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Likewise." they said simultaneously.

May turned back to her friends. "So what brings you guys here? I thought your Pokemon were sick."

"Oh they were because Kaien them the wrong type of food." Shemiko said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"My bad! You guys should really label which food is for which Pokemon."

"We did! You gave our Pokemon the food that we feed our dragon pokemon!" Yuri bellowed.

May just stood there as she watched the couples argue. Blinking back to realization, May poked Yuri and Shemiko. "Um... I was wondering if we can talk later... I was going to go get food."

Yuri responded. "Alright May. We are just going to check into the Pokemon center. See you later."

May continued her walk in silence. About ten minutes later, she arrived at a small noodle diner. Knowing that she hadn't had noodles in a while, May walked in and took a seat in a booth by the window. She was waited on and got a small plater of ramen noodles. She didn't touch her food right away but instead staired out the window. It was nice out that night, perfect for a little training but May thought it would be better if her Pokemon got fresh air instead. Eating her food, May paid and walked outside. She found a nice open area and let her Pokemon out.

"Ok, guys... I just thought you could enjoy the night." May went and sat on a hill as the Pokemon ran around freely. May just watched them have lots of fun and then she layed down on her back. She kept a close eye on her Pokemon but little did she know that someone was near, watching her in the shadows.

'Heh I got you now, you little wrench!' "Go Steelix!"

Upon hearing the call out of a Pokemon, May shot up and called back her Pokemon, all except her Blaziken.

"Hm... you are a smart one aren't you May?"

May shuttered. "Why are you here Ucarie?"

"You're kidding right?" Ucarie said enthusiastically. "I'm a Team Rocket member! I 'steal' Pokemon, and I want yours! Now Steelix, Hyper Beam!"

"Blaziken, Dodge it and lets get going!" May said calmly.

Blaziken dodged the attack and started to make a run towards the Pokemon center. May soon quickly followed her Pokemon but was trapped by the large Steelix in her way.

"You won't be going anywhere! Steelix, knock her uncontentious!" Ucarie demanded her Pokemon.

May didn't have enough time to act but only hold her arms up as a defense as an attack was hurled her way.

"Flygon counter it with hyper beam! Then get May out of there!"

'That voice... Drew!' May instantly thought.

It all happened in a matter of seconds: Flygon countered the attack with its hyper beam and May was put onto Flygon's back and out of danger. Then before she knew it, she was side by side with Drew. Her Blaziken soon jumped into the fight releasing a fire blast.

"Oh look the green haired boy is here!" Ucarie yipped happily.

"Shut up." Drew barked back. He was really angry. "Flygon, lets give her a taste of your dragonbreath!" Drew then turned to May. "Call back your Pokemon."

May did as she was told and Flygon sent a dragonbreath flying at Ucarie's Steelix. Being swift about it, Drew called his Flygon over and pulled May and him onto it. Signaling his Flygon, it started back to the poke-center.

May was embarrassed. One reason was because Drew had to save her again and the second reason was that she had her arms around his waist holding on for her dear life! Summoning up courage, May was the first to talk.

"Thanks Drew."

"No problem..."

The rest of the way back was total silence. May just held on to Drew tightly, wishing not to fall off Flygon. What May was unable to see was that Drew was blushing from the close contact he got from May. The Pokemon center soon came into site and May was instantly relieved, but Drew on the other hand was enjoying the time him and May were spending together, even if it was silent.

Finally they arrived at the front of the Pokemon center and to May's surprise, Drew was being nice enough to help her get off the back of his Flygon.

"Thanks again Drew..." May said quietly.

"Sure Thi--"

"May! There you are!"

"Shemiko... Yuri... were you guys waiting for me?"

"Well Duh!" Yuri said in a mocking voice tone.

Shemiko on the other hand was looking at Drew. "Who is he?"

"And who are you?" Drew shot back in an angered tone.

"Oh right... introductions." May said as she turned to Drew. "These are my friends Shemiko and Yuri. As you can see they are twins and fellow coordinators." May then turned to Shemiko and Yuri. "This is Drew. He is also a coordinator like us and my long time rival."

"Rival?! Then why were you with him tonight?!" Yuri bellowed

Drew cut in this time. "There is a reason for that--"

"Shut it cabbage head!" Shemiko barked. "If I don't know you, I don't give a rat's ass of what you have to say."

"Shemiko!" May squeaked. "Let's not fight!"

"So May what happened?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, remember that Team Rocket criminal from before? She caught me off guard and attacked me. I was defenseless and Drew just so happened to be there and he helped me. So don't get mad at him for trying to help me." May explained.

"Oh, alright." Shemiko said as she headed back into the Pokemon center. "Hey, Yuri hurry up back to the room. You too May. We're going to get an early start tomorrow."

"I better go." Yuri said as she ran off. "Nice to meet you Drew."

It was then left to May and Drew... and Drew's Flygon.

"So..." May said innocently as she rocked back and fourth on her boots.

"Just be more careful, will you? I'm not always going to be around to save you." Drew said as he got onto his Flygon. "Bye May... See you in the contest." and with that Drew was gone and May was all alone.

"Bye Drew..." May started to head into the Pokemon center but stopped at take one last look at the sky. 'This is going to be a fun region...' With that last thought, May entered the Pokemon center and went to her room, falling asleep, waiting for a new day to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So how do you all like it? I know I could have done better...... but it has been a long time since I wrote anything. It may sound a little corny, but don't forget that the Pokemon contest is coming up._

_I ask nicely if you would please review my story.....i need to know if the story is getting better or if it is getting worse..... _o.o;

_Thanks again_

_yuri-senteria-5_


	6. New Apparel

_Thank you people who reviewed my story^^...i have decided to update because...well...I'm bored. I ask that you review my story and don't go all crazy about May's attitude in this chapter..._

_I will have a big surprise soon...(maybe chapter 8 or 9)....new characters! My friends are going to join in.....a shy one and a goth........_

_if you want to be in my story I ask that you tell me...(send me a message and dont tell me in the review!)...or if you want me to start another story...... XD just go and see the restrictions in my profile........_

_I DONT OWN POKEMON! ------ now on with the story ^-^ --------_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter 6: New Apparel

May awoke the next morning to someone pounding at her room door. Glancing at her clock, it read 6 A.M. Reluctantly, May got out of bed and walked over to the door answered it. To her surprise, Shemiko and Yuri we standing there.

"What?" May asked as she yawned.

"Heh, I told you last night May. We are starting early today, so go get dressed." Shemiko told May.

Fully awake now, May nodded and went to change. She came out 15 minutes later with her pack around her waist and instead of her bandanna around her neck, it was on her wrist. Afraid to ask May looked at her friends. "What are we going to do today?"

Yuri smiled and responded. "Girls Day Out! Since our boyfriends were tired, we told them to stay behind and sleep in. We are going to go and get breakfast and then my sis has a fun idea of what else we can do today. Does that make since to you May... I know I confused myself just now..."

May nodded. "I understand completely...but, Shemiko, What do you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Shemiko, Yuri and May all went and got food and started the "real" day at 8:30 a. m.

Shemiko looked at her sister and then asked a question that threw May off. "So Yuri... is that clothes store open now?"

"_Clothes?"_ May wondered.

Yuri nodded. "Yup!"

"Wait, guys what are you talking abo--" May was cut off when Shemiko and Yuri started to drag her off.

"May, you need some contest clothes!" they said simultaneously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Shemiko and Yuri's hotel room:

"Hey, Suzaku! Wake up!" Kaien yelled as he threw a pillow at the snoring teenager. "Wake up!"

"WHAT?!" Suzaku growled.

"Get dressed... I want you to come with me somewhere."

10 minutes later:

"Hey where are we going?" Suzaku questioned.

Kaien looked at Suzaku. "I want to go talk to that green haired boy from yesterday night."

"You mean Drew?"

Kaien nodded. "Yeah. I have a question to ask him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the clothes store:

"Um...Shemiko...Yuri...why do I need new contest clothes? How about these that I'm wearing now? Aren't they ok?" May said kinda puzzled.

"Now May, the judges like to look for Pokemon coordinators who are into the contests. If you get dressed up...not all too fancy, but in different clothes....your opening appeal will earn more points." Yuri said as she looked through a rack full of clearance skirts. "What's your favorite color? Black? Red? Both?"

"Both are just fine with me." May said quietly.

Shemiko walked over to May and her sister, arms full of red and black tops. "Just hurry up sis, we still have to find a cute outfit that will attract 'Drew' and I have another store that I want to try out."

"What!? Drew?! NO?!" May squeaked.

Yuri and Shemiko look at their now blushing friend. "What? You don't like him?" They both questioned.

May just turned the other way to hide her blush. She wasn't sure herself if she liked Drew. He was always on her mind and when ever she use to talk to him...she would stutter and make an ass of herself. Now she just acted kinda 'cold' towards him. How would someone like Drew ever like her anyway. She sighed to herself and when she was certain her blush had gone away she faced her friends again. They were both looking at her with wonder in their eyes.

"No..." was all she said.

Shemiko only huffed. "Fine. Just a contest outfit."

May looked at Yuri, who now had arms full of skirts, leggings and pants.

"All ready." She chirped.

May gulped. _This was going to be one long day._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaien and Suzaku had been walking around the Town for some time now and they still couldn't find Drew.

"This kid is hard to find." Suzaku complained. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Kaien? I mean this boy...he seems like a jerk."

"Look I know what you mean but--" Kaien started but stopped talking and dead in his tracks. "Suzaku, look over there, that's Drew."

It was indeed Drew who was sitting with his Pokemon on a park bench. He was in deep thought too. Next to him was his Roselia and Masquerain.

"Hey there." Kaien greeted.

Drew recognized the two boys and greeted them with a simple, "Hi." He was then back to his deep thinking.

Kaien wanted to find out what he was thinking of...or who as a matter of fact. "What's on your mind? You seem troubled."

Drew glanced at Kaien. "Nothing."

Kaien took a seat on the grass and glanced at Drew with his golden colored eyes. "Doesn't seem like that."

"I'm just thinking about the contest, that's all." Drew said, hoping that the two teens would leave him alone.

This time Suzaku spoke. "Nice Masquerain and Roselia you have there."

Drew glanced up at his Pokemon and then looked at his Roselia. "Thanks."

Kaien was growing frustrated. He finally snapped. "Hey I have a question. I want you to answer it honestly and no beading around the bush. Got it."

"Fine...what do you want?" Drew grumbled.

"Do you 'like' that girl May?"

Drew's eyes grew wide. How could he answer that honestly. He had no clue if he liked her. Wait he didn't want to lie to himself. He did like May, But he wasn't going to tell anybody. He thought for a few seconds and then looked at Kaien. "No. I don't like her. She's just a rival."

Kaien looked at Drew. "Alright. Thanks. We'll be going now. Come on Suzaku."

When Suzaku and Kaien we out of Drew's sight, Kaien leaned over to whisper something into Suzaku's ear. "He likes her and he can't deny it."

They both then headed back to the Pokemon center to discuss some things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the clothes store, May had already gone through ten outfits and none of them had 'represented' her. Shemiko and Yuri we beginning to give up hope and May wasn't having a good time. The next outfit May came out in was kinda like he normal trainer outfit. It was still black and red. The shirt was a black tank top with a red collar and red under shirt. The pants she wore were now replaced with a black mid-thigh skirt that had red frills on the bottom. Under that she wore a pair of black and white stripped leggings. On her feet she wore her boots. Instead of her normal trainer gloves were short loose fishnet (cut at mid finger) gloves. Her bandanna was placed back around her neck.

"What about this one?" May asked, hoping for a yes.

Shemiko and Yuri both stared with wide eyes. They soon both jumped up with a loud "Yes!"

May changed out of her new contest outfit and handed it to Shemiko. They paid for it but Yuri ran back to grab something else. Buying it, She handed It to May. It was a small black hat on a headband. It was decorated with white lace, red beads, a black bow and black and red roses. "That will go great with the outfit."

"Thanks." May said happily.

It was pretty late when their day ended. May and her Friends headed back to the Pokemon center and decided to turn in for the night.

_Tomorrow's the big day..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Tada! I hope you like it ^ ^ I hope you all keep in mind about my earlier announcement at the beginning of this chapter._

_Oh and do you like May's Contest outfit? I hopefully will have it up soon on my deviantart page........_

_Review Please!_

_Yuri-senteria-5 _


End file.
